What Is Love?
by LeeSunHee-ssi
Summary: Imagina que tu mejor amigo te presenta a su pareja. Comienzan actitudes extrañas en ti, rabietas y ataques de ira al verles juntos, dolores raros en el pecho, extrañas ganas de romperle la cara a la pareja de tu amigo, ¿celos de amigos? comienza a desechar eso, lo que sientes es AMOR, ¿Qué es el amor? Descúbrelo aquí, abre el texto, léelo, y verás que tal vez me equivoco... o no...
1. Si las miradas matasen

_Sintió unos ojos felinos posarse en él, como reprochándole el por qué de aquella repentina acción, pero el solo se podía preguntar, ¿Por qué? Pues no había hecho nada malo, no había cometido ningún delito, ¿o si? ¿Acaso corresponder la sonrisa de Choi MinHo, Capitán de Fútbol de la escuela y novio de Kim KiBum era un delito grave? Pues al parecer si, porque sí las miradas matasen… _

Era la penúltima hora de clase, el módulo de español había comenzado, todos se encontraban felices e iban de lugar en lugar a conversar con sus compañeros hasta que la maestra llegase. Ese día, en aquella clase de español, tendrían su mesa redonda, donde hablarían de la homosexualidad, el sexo, las drogas y todos los tabúes que rodeaban su país. Los personajes a interpretar serían, Lee JinKi y Kim JongHyun como la pareja homosexual que hablaría de su condición, Jung YunHo como el chico afectado con una de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, Kim Junsu como un doctor, Kim JaeJoong como un psicólogo, y finalmente, Choi MinHo como el maestro quien ayudaría a la pareja homosexual a sentirse bien consigo mismos y con aquella relación.

Entre el público estaba el, Lee TaeMin, uno de los amigos cercanos de Choi MinHo, y Kim KiBum… El novio de éste último…

- Bien, ¡comiencen! – Indicó la maestra cuando ya todas las sillas se encontraban enfiladas, viendo a todos los expositores.

La mesa redonda avanzó bien, todo estaba marchando con calma, mientras el psicólogo hablaba, MinHo volteó a ver a TaeMin, quien le dedicó una sonrisa estúpida de amigos, como bromeando.

La mirada de KiBum se posó en el menor, analizándole, y éste se dio cuenta de aquella profunda y para nada agradable mirada, así que volteó en dirección a KiBum, encontrándose con sus ojos rasgados y algo azorrilados, viéndole con reproche y algo de… ¿Celos? Si, eso era.

Las dos últimas horas pasaron, el menor se olvido de aquel incidente con KiBum, que sin duda lo había dejado perplejo, salió con algunos amigos fuera de la escuela, para luego volver y encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de su mejor amigo MinHo y su segundo mejor amigo JongHyun, aquellos dos eran inseparables.

- ¡A-Yo TaeMin! – dijo JongHyun causando risas en el mencionado.

- ¡Yah, Kim JongHyun! –

Fue corriendo hacia sus dos amigos, conversaron, bromearon y dijeron cosas incoherentes, pues así eran ellos, unos tontos cuando se trataba de estar juntos. Todo era risas en TaeMin, pero todo empeoró cuando una llamada de su madre le hizo contestar el teléfono.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Es mi madre! – hizo un ademán para que hicieran silencio, lo cual los dos mayores obedecieron pero… - ¿Aló mamá? –

- ¡Yah TaeMin! ¡Vuelve a la cama, querido! – dijo MinHo en tono meloso y erótico, haciendo reír a todos en aquel lugar, pero erizar un poco al menor de todos.

Tanto fue el asunto que TaeMin no pudo contestarle correctamente a su madre, provocando que ésta lo regañase, aunque aquel regaño no funcionó del todo, pues el menor aún reía de la situación.

Al día siguiente todo fue diferente, MinHo estaba meloso con él, le convidaba de su comida cuando jamás lo hacía, le hacía pedidos, y por muy raro que fuese aquello, se sentía bien, porque tal vez y solo sería por un día aquel raro comportamiento del mayor.

- TaeMin-ah, tengo que presentarte a alguien – y de nuevo ese chico KiBum. Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando vio aquellas manos entrelazadas, unidas, y los dedos de MinHo acariciando la mano de KiBum – El es Kim KiBum – "Lo sé" pensó TaeMin – el es… - "Tú amigo" pensó de nuevo TaeMin, tragando duro, aunque no sabía el por qué de aquello, de por qué no quería que aquellos dos fuesen algo más – mi novio… - contestó finalmente el moreno, posando una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

- F-felicidades – fue lo único que contestó TaeMin.

Y si las miradas fuesen presumidas, probablemente los ojos de KiBum le estarían bailando el baile de la victoria al menor…


	2. No lo sé

Llegó, se sentó en una de las bancas más cercanas a su cuerpo, tomó aire y se puso a mirar el cielo mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía así? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué había reaccionado así? MinHo era su mejor amigo, debería estar feliz por él, pero en cambio, le felicitó tal vez unas mil veces, sintiéndose confundido y algo adolorido por dentro, se sintió hipócrita al haber hecho eso.

Se sintió ofuscado, no hallaba respuestas para aquel para nada agraciado comportamiento que había tomado de la nada, incluso al llegar a casa lleno de estrés, molestia e ira sin razón alguna, recargada, su madre le había reprochado, solo que esta vez, no habían risas de por medio.

Pateaba incesable una piedrita que se le había cruzado por la vista mientras estaba sentado en aquella banca, la ira volvió a su interior de nuevo sin ninguna razón, y la pateó fuertemente, estaba a punto de caerse en una alcantarilla cuando un pie la detuvo. Frunció el ceño y mucho más cuando apenas levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Choi.

- ¿Desquitándote con las piedras? – dijo burlón el moreno.

- Cierra la boca MinHo – contestó venenoso el menor.

- Yah, algo sucede contigo desde ayer, ¿qué pasa Lee? ¿Problemas con las chicas? –

- Eso quisiera – susurro para sí mismo, pero con la infortuna de que el mismo Choi lo escucho.

- ¿Eso quisieras? Entonces… ¿son problemas con chicos? – Su voz se endurecía a medida que iba hablando - ¿Alguien te está molestando de nuevo? – Lee negó con la mirada. Choi suspiró derrotado.

- Es solo que… Ese chico, KiBum… me hace sentir… raro, el otro día me miró, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿mal? Si, mal – y a pesar de haberse trabado en alguna que otra oración buscando las palabras perfectas, TaeMin estaba totalmente decidido de lo que estaba diciendo, por nada era Lee TaeMin.

- Estás celoso – fue lo único que dijo el mayor de ambos.

- ¿Qué? Repite eso y te rompo la cara, rana mutante –

- Que estás CE-LO-SO, si celoso, ¿cómo se siente eso TaeMin? –

- ¿Quieres callarte? – vocifero el menor mientras miraba con desagrado al moreno, aunque por una parte, su corazón le decía que si, y su mente le decía que no, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

- No, no me callo – y le sacó la lengua en un ademán infantil, demasiado para la edad que tenía – Estás celoso de que ahora KiBum tenga mi atención, es solo eso, no quieres que KiBum "secuestre a tu mejor amigo", sé como se siente eso, me pasó con JongHyun cuando me contó sobre JinKi – le contestó cambiando el tono de su voz de juguetón a tranquilo y sensato de sus palabras. Lee sonrió fuera y dentro de sí mismo, al menos al fin había encontrado una respuesta para aquellos dolores en el pecho y molestias sin fundamento.

- Perdón… hyung – dijo sonriente cambiando su estado de ánimo, que antes estaba por los suelos.

- "Perdón hyung" – dijo con voz burlesca e infantil imitando al menor, quien enseguida le dio un codazo por aquella acción ridícula - ¡Aigo! ¡Niño irrespetuoso! –

- ¡Merong! –

- ¡Babo! – Ambos rieron al unísono.

Pero aun así no todo estaba bien. Cantó victoria antes de tiempo, se sintió triunfante al pensar que sus repentinos ataques de tristeza o rabia se debían a los celos de amigos, pero el solo volver a la realidad y encontrarse con aquella verdad, con que KiBum y MinHo eran novios, se sintió de nuevo con aquellas ganas de aporrear cosas y de llorar.

Aun se sentía vacío.

Inconsolable.

Incomprendido.

Quería morirse ahí mismo y no volver a ver la cara de aquellos dos.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de tirársele encima a KiBum por alguna razón, era obvio que no lo haría pero claro que las ganas no le faltaban.

Pero desde aquel día del "malentendido" las cosas cambiaron entre ellos dos. MinHo estaba más… ¿violento? Si, violento, más violento con el menor. Esto se hizo demasiado monótono, claramente al menor no le gustaba, para nada, pero sin embargo, no decía nada, sabía que MinHo también tenía carácter, aunque no como el suyo, pero lo tenía. Además de que todavía recordaba la plática que mantuvo con él, donde le decía que le comprendía sobre aquellos "celos" así que nunca se armó de valor para enfrentarle y decirle que parase. Pero un día no pudo más, no se contuvo, la ira, tristeza y rabia contenida salieron a luz.

Platicaba tranquilamente con JongHyun, mientras MinHo llegaba, y de la nada le tiró una botella de esas de agua de plástico.

- ¡Yah! ¡¿Quieres morir?! – Por supuesto, la botella estaba llena y sin tapa, así que terminó mojándole por completo. Pero el mayor solo le veía desinteresado mientras el otro mayor ayudaba a TaeMin a secarse dándole palabras de alentó como "Yah, yah, tranquilo" o "Tranquilo, te secarás pronto" – Olvídalo JongHyun, iré a la enfermería, me voy – y carácter, tenía de sobras. Tomó su mochila y se fue molesto evitando la mirada de MinHo mientras chocaba su hombro con el de éste, como gesto de rivalidad.

Se fue con la ropa totalmente húmeda, y por supuesto; Lágrimas, lágrimas incesantes. No de rabia ni ira, de tristeza. Aun no comprendía que sucedía con MinHo, con su Hyung, con aquel moreno que lo trataba con calidez, le dedicaba sonrisas bobas, estúpidas, tiernas, le abrazaba, le tomaba de la mano y se dejaba mimar por el menor. No sabía que pasaba con exactitud, pero se sentía frustrado, más de lo que estaba meses antes de saber lo de KiBum.

Estaba sentado esperando al autobús, mientras que sin esfuerzo alguno, las lágrimas caían inconscientemente. Miraba el suelo con una expresión de derrota, de miedo, de tristeza. No quería regresar a la escuela, por supuesto que no, tan solo inventaría una excusa para poder faltar el día siguiente, ¿cuál? Ya se le ocurriría una.

- ¡Llegué! –

- ¡LEE TAEMIN! – El grito de su madre le puso los pelos de punta, ¿y ahora que había hecho?

- ¿S-si? – era aterrador el solo pensar que era lo que su madre habría descubierto.

- ¡Quiero que me expliques esto! – se acercó hasta donde su madre se encontraba. "Por dios…" pensó. Su madre solo le vio algo preocupada al notar a su hijo mojado de pies a cabeza, no dijo nada pues estaba a punto de reprenderle.

- E-esos son mis pantalones – dijo tragando duro.

- ¿Y por qué están manchados de pintura? – Cuestionó la mujer dejando a la vista los, evidentemente, pantalones totalmente arruinados y con pintura color rojo intenso. Pensó demasiadas excusas solo para salvar el trasero de MinHo.

"Estúpido" Se golpeó mentalmente. Apretó los puños nuevamente como cuando le daban aquellos ataques de ira. Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

- ¡MinHo! – Fue lo único que respondió – El hizo esto… - su voz sonó más calmada, pero eso no impedía la posición en la que se encontraba – Me ha estado haciendo este tipo de bromas desde hace meses, ¿FELIZ? – contestó recalcando con severidad el "Feliz" para luego irse corriendo a su habitación cerrando esta con un portazo. En la expresión de la mayor no había molestia. Había sorpresa, preocupación. Nunca creyó eso de MinHo, jamás lo pensó ni se le cruzó por la mente.

El día pasó rápido, tan rápido, pues TaeMin ya estaba en cama, durmiendo, al igual que su madre.

Pero amaneció. La pesadilla del menor había comenzado, ¿cómo convencería a su propia madre de que se encontraba enfermo? Tenía algo de ventaja al haber despertado con unas ojeras del demonio, una garganta terriblemente seca, provocando que tosiera, y sobretodo, la piel pálida. Es cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enfermado de verdad, todo gracias a MinHo. Y al recordar la causa de su enfermedad, apenas apareció por su mente la cara del mayor, sintió de nuevo los dolores en el pecho. Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron salir de su transe.

- TaeMin, hijo, ven a desayunar o se hará tarde – La voz de su madre sonó con preocupación, entonces se preocupó por ella también, quería saber porque aquel timbre de voz preocupado.

- Me siento algo mal, no creo poder ir a la escuela, estoy algo resfriado –

- ¿Fue MinHo el que te mojó ayer? – Y no dijo nada. Se quedó callado, no podía más.

- S-si… -

- Abre la puerta – ordenó la mayor con tono de voz autoritario.

**En otro lugar…**

- ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no vendría! ¡Esta vez te pasaste MinHo! – sentenció el mayor de ambos.

- Lo siento hyung – decía con la mirada baja el menor.

- ¿Lo siento? ¡¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?! ¡Deberías disculparte con TaeMin! –

- ¡CHOI MINHO! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE CORRAS! – Una tercera voz les hizo callar a ambos.

- Por favor… no – Su perdición… Lee JinKi.

- Oh por supuesto que si – Se acercó hacia sus dos menores y miró con reproche al menor de todos, con DEMASIADO reproche.

- Te ves sexy molesto mi amor –

- Cierra la boca Jjong, ahora no – le reprendió al moreno, pero ahora con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Grrrr~ - gruñó el menor encendiendo de nuevo las mejillas del mayor.

- Hemos encontrado tu punto débil JinKi ah –

- ¡Tú cállate Choi! – y volvió con el alto – Dime que le hiciste a TaeMin, ¡dímelo o morirás! – eso era algo demasiado peligroso, el meterse con TaeMin, sabía que si lo hacía no solo se enfrentaría con el carácter de éste, si no con el de JinKi. Tenía suerte de que JongHyun era algo más como un padre comprensivo.

- No hice nada –

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces, lo que Jong me contó ayer fue una mentira? –

- ¡PERRO! –

- ¡Mírame! –

- Dime por qué lo hiciste – tragó duro, pero el no quería eso, quería ser tragado – Nunca habías hecho algo así MinHo, ¡dime por qué ahora te comportas así! – eso fue una bofetada. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, tenía razón, ¿por qué se estaba comenzando a empeñar en lastimar físicamente a su Dongsaeng y luego fingir que no le importaba? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

- Y-yo… no lo sé… -

- ¿Quién lo sabe entonces MinHo? – Le miró interrogante, incluso JongHyun quien ya se había adentrado a mirar aquella batalla – Eres increíble – y sin más se fue del aula dejando a MinHo con más consternación.

- ¡B-bebé! ¡Espera! – gritó JongHyun viendo como su novio desaparecía de ahí para luego tomar sus cosas e irse corriendo detrás de él.

- Yo… No lo sé… -

Continuará…


	3. Recordando

Éste capítulo es JongYu, el siguiente se centrará de nuevo en el 2Min~ Solo algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar un nuevo capítulo~ Si sintieron que fue muy exagerado lo de 2Min skdjfhsjd XD pues, en mi defensa debo decir que aquello fue una experiencia real, y si, me sucedió a mi u-u Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

Corrió desesperadamente detrás del castaño, gritándole que esperase y que se detuviera, pero esas solo fueron palabras que se llevó el viento, pues JinKi parecía no querer detener sus piernas.

Gracias a Dios que era deportista y su novio no.

Logró alcanzarle, le tomó de la muñeca y le giró hacia a él, y fue ahí cuando JinKi maldijo la buena condición física de su novio, lo maldijo a él por tener aguante físico.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – dijo soltándose del agarre del menor bruscamente.

- ¡Que te detengas! Deberías estar enojado con MinHo, ¡no conmigo! Vamos JinKi, dime que hice –

- ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido!, ¡Sabes que me afecta mucho el que TaeMin esté lastimado! Y, ¿aun así no dices nada? –

- ¡Claro que dije algo! Por si no te has dado cuenta estuve apoyando a TaeMin desde que MinHo comenzó a hacer esto, porque sé lo importante que es el para ti, sé que el es como tu hermano menor, y sé que no te gusta verle sufrir, ¡por eso lo hago! Y porque lo quiero mucho, y si lo quiero mucho y a ti también ¡debo hacer algo si sufre! ¡Por Dios JinKi!, ¡Te amo y lo sabes! Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por no verte sufrir ni a ti ni a nadie que tú quieras, lo sabes, pero, ¿podrías dejar de estar molesto conmigo?, perdóname – Las palabras cargadas de sinceridad del menor dejaron a JinKi sin palabra alguna, porque el sabía que todo aquello era verdad, que no había razón por la cual estar molesto con Jjong, sabía que si se ponía a hacer un berrinche por ello no solucionaría nada.

- Perdóname tú a mí… N-no pensé en lo que – Pensaba continuar su oración pero los labios de JongHyun acallaron esta haciendo que las palabras se convirtiesen en balbuceos.

- No te disculpes bebé… Estás haciendo lo posible para no ver sufrir a TaeMin, eso es muy valioso – dijo el menor acortando el beso juntando sus frentes y colocando sus manos en las mejillas rojas del castaño.

A JongHyun no le gustaba ver angustiado a JinKi, porque para él JinKi era valioso, demasiado, por eso odiaba cuando le hacían sentir mal, odiaba cuando los demás hablaban de él sin saber como es su personalidad, odiaba a todo aquel que se le acercase con malas intenciones, porque JinKi era su todo.

_Flashback_

_JongHyun POV_

_Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, eras tan indefenso, inseguro y desconfiado, no te gustaba juntarte con nadie pues creías que te iban a traicionar, siempre me pregunté por qué tanta desconfianza e inseguridad en ti._

_Narrador omnisciente._

_Sus cabellos castaños se acomodaban en una tierna y pequeña coleta, llevaba sus gafas de marca y unas ropas conforme a la época que estaban teniendo, Verano. Y algo bueno de su mismo colegio era que podías ir vestido como se te pegué la gana, a excepción de algunas cuantas reglas de la vestimenta, pero eso no aplicaba para JinKi. Había un calor del demonio, por lo que había decidido llevar puesto una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus delgadas, torneadas y perfectas piernas. Todos en la escuela le comían con la mirada, sin embargo aun se preguntaban por qué se aislaba de todos, pues pocas veces le habían visto sonreír, pero de que le habían visto realizar aquella acción, lo habían hecho. _

_Pero eso no era visto de la misma manera por todos. Existían quienes creían que debajo de esas gafas de marca y ropa sencilla pero a simple vista costosa, y una sonrisa tímida, había un egocéntrico que amaba hacerse el "Forever alone" únicamente para llamar la atención._

_Para Kim JongHyun no era nada de eso. Sabía que detrás de aquella timidez había un chico desconfiado que había sido traicionado alguna vez, y que tal vez necesitaba de más experiencias con personas distintas. Es por eso que se ánimo a acercarse a él, aunque, con algo de timidez, JinKi le correspondió palabras, pero pudo ganarse algo de confianza por parte de aquel chico. JinKi no era fácil, por supuesto que no, por eso tardó en darle toda la confianza al 100%. _

_Comenzaron a ser más cercanos, a contarse secretos, y a medida que el mayor conocía más a JongHyun, conocía a más personas dignas de concederles su confianza. Entre ellos TaeMin, el hermanito que nunca tuvo, su pequeño Dongsaeng, su mejor amigo._

_Pero un día empezó a sentir cosas inexplicables cuando estaba con JongHyun, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas al sentir al menor cerca, su corazón latía si el moreno le abrazaba, en cualquier visión suya acerca del futuro veían a JongHyun con él, nunca se imaginó el estar sin él en su futuro, sentía celos de las chicas que se acercasen a él. Aquellos sentimientos eran correspondidos por el menor, claramente lo ocultaba al mayor, temía a ser rechazado._

_Pero un día…_

_- ¡JongHyun! – llamaba una chica de cabellos castaños largos, bastante bonita, Shin Se Kyung, siempre se le pegaba como lapa al moreno, cosa que molestaba bastante a JinKi._

_- ¡Se Kyung noona! – _

_- Es raro no verte con JinKi ssi – contestó con desgano al mencionar el nombre del mayor._

_- Jejeje, solo fue al baño noona, ya vuelve –_

_- Aigo JongHyun ssi, ¿qué no te das cuenta? – dijo con molestia la castaña._

_- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – el semblante del menor cambió de alegría a curiosidad y molestia mezclada. Sabía que lo que Se Kyung diría de JinKi sería malo… o tal vez no._

_- Le gustas a JinKi, siempre quiere llamaaaar tu atención, es demasiado obvio – rodó los ojos al emitir el "llamaaaar" y puso sus manos en sus caderas en forma de jarrón._

_- Mientes – _

_- No miento, ¿quieres que te diga todo lo que sé? – Le miró de pies a cabeza observando aquella forma tan altanera en la que estaba posicionada._

_- ¿Qué sabes? –_

_- El día de tú cumpleaños, le oí hablar con TaeMin de ti, todo iba "normal" pero sacaron el tema de los noviazgos a luz, TaeMin molestaba a JinKi bromeando con que eras su novio y JinKi se sonrojaba, ¿más pruebas? – No hubo respuesta – Yo que tú… me olvido de que alguna vez "le hablé" – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos._

_Y tampoco hubo respuesta para ello, simplemente se levantó de dónde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a los baños, no sabía que hacía; "¿Y si me está engañando nada más?" Olvidó aquella pregunta que se hizo y siguió su camino a los baños. Pero sin que el mismo lo pidiera las puertas de estos se abrieron mostrando a JinKi con los cabellos revueltos y mojados._

_- Jjong, ¿qué haces a… - Y sin previo aviso lo metió a los baños y se abalanzó encima de él capturando sus labios con suma desesperación, saboreando cada parte de aquella boquita, relamió los labios del contrario para adentrarse en la cavidad de JinKi. El mayor no se resistió, es más, hasta correspondió gustosamente. Pero JongHyun cortó el beso dejando al castaño con ganas de más - ¿P-por qué lo hiciste? – y ahí iba de nuevo aquel semblante de desconfianza, no lo había visto en JinKi de nuevo, le sorprendió demasiado volver a ver aquella mirada. ¿Acaso había sufrido una decepción amorosa?_

_- Quería comprobar algo – Y al fin se dio cuenta de por qué le había besado._

_- ¿E- estás jugando conmigo? –_

_- ¿Yo? No, solo me gustas mucho – las palabras habían volado y sus labios se habían encontrado de nuevo, ahora con ternura, demostrando todo el amor que se tenían guardado – Se mi novio JinKi ah –_

_- P-pero yo… - _

_- Shhhh – y puso su dedo índice en sus labios callando al mayor quien al instante se sonrojó por aquella repentina acción – Solo… se mi novio, y te demostraré cuánto te quiero – Juntó sus frentes, y volvió a unir sus labios, pues necesitaba aquellos dulces y esponjosos labios a los cuales ya se había hecho adicto._

_End Flashback._


	4. Perdón

¡Aquí va el 2Min!

Quería llorar.

Gritar.

Estaba desesperado.

Hace más de media hora que su madre había abandonado su habitación con palabras reconfortantes y de apoyo. No era fácil afrontar lo que estaba viviendo, por supuesto que no, tampoco era fácil admitir lo que le estaba sucediendo, ¿él enamorado de Choi MinHo? ¡Tenía que haber una falla ahí! Si mal no recuerda, el día anterior le quiso sacar los ojos por haberle mojado, estaba claro, pero otra parte le hacía mostrarse sumiso e indefenso. Qué patético era. Por suerte su madre le apoyaba.

Llegó a la escuela al día siguiente con la garganta seca y los ojos algo hinchados, se sentó en su mesa banco e hizo caso omiso a la presencia de todos sus demás compañeros. Pero no a la que se le presentó en frente de él.

- Lo siento – Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por toda la espalda al escuchar aquella masculina voz.

- Olvídalo Choi – Masculló. A pesar de haber caído en las garras de moreno aun tenía ese carácter duro, y aun podía mostrarse rudo ante él.

- Entiendo tu comportamiento Lee, de echo, merezco ser maltratado el día de hoy – hizo un pucherito que no dejo pasar por alto el menor.

- Entonces hoy harás, TODO lo que diga – ¿Tan rápido se le había pasado la molestia? Era realmente patético.

- Si, todo, excepto estar contigo en los descansos, estaré con KiBum – la sonrisa se le borró cuando escuchó aquella oración.

- Olvídalo entonces –

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿ya no estás molesto conmigo? –

- Nunca dije que he dejado de estar molesto contigo, simplemente quería que pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste, pero bueno, será mejor que lo olvides – Choi bajó la mirada decepcionado y derrotado, jamás en su vida había sido rechazado por Lee TaeMin, nunca de los nuncas.

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta del aula para salir al descanso, aunque no quería salir en realidad, si no fuera por JongHyun y JinKi tal vez ese día hubiese sido el peor de todos. Tenía que tragarse los celos que le causaba al ver a MinHo y KiBum acaramelados en todo el maldito descanso, y para colmo, ¡Aun faltaba otro descanso más de 30 minutos! "30 minutos de asco" pensó TaeMin. Sus mayores también estaban en el plan de melosos, así que se la pasó los dos descansos solo. Fue ahí que descubrió otro sentimiento más.

Soledad.

Celos.

Dolor.

Aun no sabía como había logrado enamorarse de aquel imbécil llamado MinHo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro agraciado de KiBum. Se veía sonriente, feliz. Jamás le había visto sonreír, solo le había visto mostrarse frío "superior" a él. Y volteó a ver a MinHo. También estaba sonriente, abrazaba a KiBum con posesividad y le robaba besos tiernos en las mejillas.

El dolor en el pecho volvió.

Volteó la cabeza para otro lado para no mirar más, se había hartado.

- ¿Cómo te fue hijo? –

- ¿Tú como crees? – Vio el rostro fastidiado de su hijo y comprendió a que se refería.

- Aigo Minnie, el amor es doloroso, no todo es color rosa –

- Amar, herir y ser herido, pff… tanta verdad en una estúpida frase - bufó el menor – Me voy a mi habitación –

Estaba pensando en resignarse, buscaría a alguien más, alguien mejor que ese estúpido de Choi MinHo. Pero no podía hacer tal "atrocidad", se sentía un traicionero apenas pensaba en aquella idea.

- ¡TaeMin! ¡MinHo está aquí! – Se sobresaltó al escuchar a su madre decir aquellas palabras, ¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO SU MADRE? ¿Promover más al alto a que enamorase más a su propio hijo?

- ¡Ya voy! – dijo con desgano y flojera. Era un maldito orgulloso, por eso se comportaba así.

Bajó las escaleras, y apenas cruzó miradas con el alto se tensó.

- ¿Qué quieres Choi? –

- Que te dejes de portar así conmigo, he pensado bien las cosas y no quiero estar así contigo, ¿me perdonas? – se odiaba tanto por ser compasivo con toda la gente, incluso si se tratase de un violador.

- Está bien – se dejó caer de nuevo en las garras del alto, no pudo resistirse a aquello, aunque sabía bien que sufriría más por eso.

- Qué bueno que nos hayamos arreglado – no supo en qué momento, pero ya se encontraba en los brazos de MinHo, aspiró aquel dulce aroma varonil característico del ojón. Y se dejó hacer, correspondió al abrazo, dejó que le tomara de la cintura descaradamente y lo alzara; "No soy tú novio, suéltame, deja de hacer que me ilusione, aunque sea patético el ilusionarme, suéltame" Esos eran los deseos de TaeMin, que lo soltase, pero su corazón deseaba seguir aquel abrazo.

Observó como de reojo su mamá miraba la escena con una mirada de pena, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Aquello no se repetiría, debía aprovecharlo.


	5. Mi primer amor

Holiiiiii~ Vengo con un nuevo capítulo, primero que nada, dedico este Fanfic a mi Lonja, a mi Chaini gorl, a mi Bulomo ardicho que baila Yiyi, cherlock y Mama y que hacen corazones sensoales - 4444 2222 kdjchskdj A mi Flips bonita WKDJNCSKJD A MI VIRGINIA3 skdjhcsjd ;_; AI LOV YU BLANQUISH, EL FICO Y EL CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A TI44444222222

Aquel día había sido su perdición, el inicio de un nuevo tipo de "relación" con MinHo. Ya casi no le hablaba, ya no salía con él y a veces le ignoraba.

Golpeó su almohada frustrado, se revolvió los cabellos enojado. Bufó molesto al pensar que aunque la semana pasada había perdonado al moreno e incluso había correspondido a su efusivo abrazo, él seguía ignorándole. De nuevo encontró un sentimiento más.

**Enojo.**

Y al sentir como su celular hacía vibrar su mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama, y por último revisar quien le llamaba, su tristeza desapareció y se convirtió en confusión. Un número desconocido. Con algo de miedo, apretó la tecla para contestar, dudando si debía hacerlo o no. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¿A-aló? –

_- ¿Tú eres Lee TaeMin? – _

- Si, ¿quién habla? – escuchó un fuerte suspiro del lado de la otra línea.

_- Kim KiBum – Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar aquel nombre, ¿cómo había descubierto su número telefónico? ¿Por qué lo tenía? – Escucha… No quiero entrometerme en esto… pero sinceramente tengo que hacerlo – y de nuevo aquel mal presentimiento lo albergó – Aléjate de mi novio, ya sé que te gusta, ¿cómo? Me he dado cuenta como lo miras, como suspiras al verle – y luego el enojo lo inundó – así que… no quiero "obstáculos" en mi relación con MinHo… así que aléjate de él – iba a hablar para reclamar, para decirle que ese tipo de discusiones se hablan en persona, iba a decirle algo en contra de aquello, pero ya habían colgado._

Apretó fuertemente los puños y endureció la mirada, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle aquello? De seguro pensaba que era imbécil si creía que se iba a alejar de MinHo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo, y que lo que sentía por MinHo si era amor, si estaba enamorado de él y se odiaba por eso.

Habían pasado ya cerca de dos horas desde que había recibido la llamada de KiBum, tomó una ducha pues se sentía sucio.

Ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano, se sentía libre de frustraciones y más "feliz".

Pero el destino no estaba de su lado. Era un día normal como todos, trataba de reprimir la ansiedad de querer ver a MinHo, tampoco iría a verle a casa porque su orgullo era mayor que su propia voluntad y porque sería algo incómodo y molesto si encontrara a KiBum en su casa o peor, que ni siquiera lo encontrase. Decidió usar su ordenador, pues hace más de dos años que casi no lo usaba, estaba solo pues su madre salió con algunas amigas y el no tenía ánimos de salir a ningún lugar gracias al calor. Fue a buscar un tazón y colocó chocolates amargos en él mientras se sentaba en su sillón y comenzaba a embobarse en dicho aparato. Escuchó golpes incesantes en la puerta principal y con algo de furia fue corriendo a ver de quien se trataba.

La respiración se le cortó, su corazón comenzó a latir y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. Se trataba nada más y nada menos de…

**Choi MinHo.**

Y oh Jesús, llevaba un sport blanco demasiado apegado a su torso, estaba sudoroso, lo que causaba que su sport se transparentara y dejara a la vista aquel abdomen bien formado.

- MinHo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor.

- ¿No puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo? –

"**Amigo"**

- ¿De qué hablas Choi? – Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo – P-pasa… - Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al mayor viendo su deliciosa espalda masculina y evitando cualquier contacto con el, sabía que su autocontrol se iría por el caño si tan solo le tocase.

- Yah… hace días que no vengo aquí… ¿dónde está tu madre? – preguntó mientras observaba aquel lugar.

- Salió con unas amigas –

- Así que mamá salió… Mmmmmm… - El menor le miró al pronunciar aquella oración, era la primera vez en todo el mes que le volvía a decir así a la mamá de TaeMin como si fuese la suya – Hagamos algo Minnie –

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo en tono de cansancio.

- ¡Vaya! Que ánimos tienes pequeño – y la primera vez que le decía pequeño de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te sucede MinHo? – lo miraba raro, sabía que algo le había ocurrido al mayor para que volviese a hacer costumbres que desde que se hizo novio de KiBum no volvió a hacer.

- Peleamos – dijo con naturalidad, demasiada a decir verdad.

"**Solo soy tu pañuelo de lágrimas"**

- Lo siento… No debí pregun… -

- Peleamos por ti –

"**¿En que me metí para que pelearas con él?"**

- ¿Q-qué? –

- KiBum quería que me alejara de ti… le dije que no haría tal cosa y… ya sabes, comenzamos a pelear –

"**Deja de ilusionarme, imbécil"**

- Idiota… - susurró el menor.

- ¿Ah? –

- Eres un tonto, un idiota, un imbécil – decía el menor mientras se acercaba al moreno, y al, por fin, tenerlo cerca de él viéndole a los ojos comenzó a golpear su pecho incesantes veces – Te odio, te odio, te odio… te amo – y siguió con los golpes, no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de MinHo, eso lo decepcionó, sabía que declarársele no sería buena idea, sería la peor decisión de todas - ¡Idiota! ¡Ojón! ¡Estúpido! – Involuntariamente las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer las rosadas mejillas de TaeMin, y de a montones, no podía parar, caían como si de una cascada se tratase - ¡Tonto! ¡Competitivo! ¡Enojón! ¡Infantil!... Y aun así te amo… ¡Te odio por haberme hecho esto! –

"**Perdón, necesitaba hacerlo"**

- Lo siento Minnie… - Y de nuevo quiso decir algo pero el sonido de los pasos alejarse y la puerta de su casa cerrarse le hizo volver a llorar.

"**Pañuelo de lágrimas, tú razón por la cual peleas con tú novio, tú, únicamente, amigo, mi razón de llorar y de vivir también… **

**Mi primer amor…"**


	6. La camiseta de los Beatles

¡A leer! ^^

Los días seguían pasando desde aquello, las vacaciones habían terminado, por supuesto, y eso era terrible para TaeMin, tendría que volver a la escuela lo que significaba y ver la cara de MinHo.

Aquel día había logrado entrar a la escuela sin remordimientos, se puso a pensar mejor las cosas y concluyó con que lo mejor había sido declarársele al mayor, al menos se había logrado quitar un peso menos.

Divisó a sus dos mayores hablando, sonrió tiernamente y fue corriendo hacia a ellos con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡JongHyuuuuuuuuuun! ¡JinKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –

- ¡TaeMiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! – dijo el último en ser mencionado repitiendo la acción del menor y recibiéndolo en sus brazos.

- Hyung me aplastas – decía el menor entre los brazos de JinKi.

- Sorry – le soltó y sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

- Yah, ¿Qué es lo que tenías que contarnos? – dijo esta vez JongHyun.

- Me le declaré a MinHo – los dos mayores abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por aquella confesión, totalmente sin vergüenza alguna.

- ¿C-cómo dijiste? – pero el más consternado era JinKi, su mandíbula estaba totalmente caída de la impresión.

- Así es… Le confesé mis sentimientos a MinHo… me rechazó – soltó una pequeña risita – pero estoy bien, lo juro – mostró una sonrisa demasiado convincente para aquellos dos, que terminaron creyéndolo todo.

Aquella sonrisa y tranquilidad no estaba en el interior de TaeMin por más que se haya "convencido" de que el confesar sus sentimientos a MinHo pudo haber sido lo mejor, su corazón decía lo contrario.

- Mi hermanito… ¡Has crecido tanto! – JinKi lloriqueó falsamente haciendo reír a sus dos menores.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron volando dando lugar al primer descanso de 30 minutos. TaeMin amaba aquello de su escuela. Dos descansos y ocho clases al día de 50 minutos.

Pero ese día no amó su escuela ni sus dos descansos, todo el día se la pasó con la intriga de si MinHo le veía o no, quería poder sentir su mirada al menos en algún segundo, pero en vez de eso solo recibió múltiples miradas por parte de sus amigos del alto.

Que bueno que JongHyun era fuerte y de apariencia rebelde, porque aquellas miradas no eran para nada buenas, unas llenas de impureza y otras llenas de odio. Quiso saber por qué de repente las personas murmuraban al verle pasar; "Idiotas" pensó el menor.

El último descanso, antes de las dos últimas horas, todos le veían de nuevo con aquellos aires de maldad, eran alrededor de cinco o seis, y dos más, MinHo y KiBum. Era tan incómodo comer con cinco miradas en su espalda, que no aguantó y decidió encararlos a todos, y justo cuando se volteó para ir en su dirección, todos quitaron la mirada de su cuerpo y voltearon a otro lado.

- Disculpen – dijo llamando la atención de todos quienes volvían a mirarle de aquella forma - ¿Podría pedirles un pequeño favor? – decía calmado y con un semblante de ternura y de amabilidad. Uno de ellos asintió confundido – Volteen a ver a otro lado que no estoy de humor para que cinco imbéciles me estén viendo todo el maldito descanso, si quieren, tómenme una foto, esas duran más – estaba a punto de irse, pero… - Ah, y si siguen con esas miradas yo no me haré cargo de ustedes, él lo hará – señaló a JongHyun que estaba justo detrás de él presenciando todo y dando una mirada seria y dura a todos – Adiós~ – dijo de nuevo cambiando de serio y amenazador a dulce y amable.

- Yah, Lee TaeMin, no me sorprende de ti – decía su madre mientras se vestía para ir a trabajar – No tenías que ser tan duro Minnie –

- Era para poner en su lugar a esos… esos… ksjdhcsjdhcksdncks – balbuceó el menor retorciendo sus manos y sus labios tiernamente.

- Aigo bebé, nunca cambiarás – termino de remangar su saco y se volteó a su menor – Bien, me voy, cuídate cariño – le dio un estruendoso beso en la frente y recibió un "Seeee" por parte de TaeMin.

Escuchó de nuevo varios golpes en la puerta principal, como aquel día en que el tercer infierno comenzó. Bajó las escaleras y abrió con tranquilidad la puerta.

- Si, ¿Qué se… - calló al ver la camiseta favorita de MinHo en aquel torso que el conocía muy bien - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le miró duro y serio, sobretodo por atreverse a usar aquella camiseta en su presencia, podrían sonar ridículas sus razones pero el lo veía así. El le había regalado aquella prenda, sonrió melancólicamente al recordar aquellos momentos en los que pasaba junto a aquel alto. No hubo respuesta alguna para su pregunta, lo cual lo molesto bastante – Te pregunté algo, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –

- Vine a quedarme a dormir, mis padres no están en casa y me siento solo – sus ojos se cristalizaron al oír aquello.

- ¿Qué hay de KiBum? ¡El es tú novio! ¡Ve con él! ¡¿Por qué sigues viniendo conmigo?! ¡¿No me odias?! ¡Si lo haces! ¡¿Entonces si lo haces, por qué sigues viniendo conmigo?! – llorar se le estaba haciendo demasiado monótono y normal que ya no le daba pena alguna soltar lagrimas en frente de Choi.

- No está en casa, fue a su ciudad natal a visitar a su abuela y familia –

"**Soy una segunda opción"**

- Eso es lo que soy para ti, ¿eh? – soltó Lee mientras veía como sus lagrimas caían al suelo.

- ¿Ah? –

- ¡Solo soy un pañuelo de lagrimas para ti! ¡Una segunda opción! Me hubiese conformado con ser solo tú amigo… pero esto es demasiado bajo hasta para mi… Y-yo no sé que hacer y… -

- Tú no eres ninguna segunda opción para mí –

- Si lo s… - Estaba a punto de hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que los labios de MinHo habían atrapado los suyos, se odio por ser tan débil y haber correspondido.


	7. Palabras Inexistentes

E_E Holi 8D

Maldito débil. Eso era lo que era, un débil de primera. Sus brazos fueron a parar al cuello de MinHo, mientras las de éste último terminaron en su estrecha cintura. Pero como su cerebro pudo, recobró la consciencia y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo estaba haciendo. Y esta vez, él haciendo el trabajo sucio, apartó a MinHo bruscamente y se limpió los labios.

- ¿Qué mierdas creías que hacías? –

- No hice nada que tú no quisieras –

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos – Tú tienes a KiBum, no sé por qué haces esto… O… ¿Tú y él acaso… -

- No sueñes Lee, aun lo amo, eso solo fue para cerrarte la boca –

"**Lo amo"**

- Eres un cínico de lo peor… Te odio… - sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

- Perdóname por todo… Incluso por todo lo que acabo de hacer ahora – y no sólo era Lee quien derramaba aquellas gotas saladas hasta perderse en su fino cuello, el moreno quien apareció en su casa sin expresión facial alguna comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó el menor al sentir aquellos suaves y fuertes brazos rodearle de nuevo.

Lloró todo lo que pudo en los brazos del alto, casi hasta derramar la última gota que le quedaba.

Ese día MinHo se había quedado a dormir en la casa del pequeño, obviamente ya traía ropa para realizar dicha acción. Sentía un poco de lástima por el menor, sabía de sus sentimientos, ¿y le hacía aquello?, "Vaya idiota que soy" pensó Choi. Nunca logró comprender por qué, pero el simple roce con la piel de TaeMin le hacía sentirse… Raro. Tenía las ganas de seguir tocando aquella suave y tersa piel, que definitivamente, no era como la de KiBum. Aquellos ojos brillosos y que inspiraban ternura no eran los mismos que tenía KiBum. Aquella apariencia que te hacía pensar que era la persona más sumisa del mundo, pero cuando se molestaba era el mismo Lucifer. Aquel cuerpo esbelto y sin ninguna imperfección, y aquellos movimientos que hacía al bailar, aquellos contorneos de caderas que simplemente podían dejar imbécil a más de uno. Era totalmente diferente a KiBum, sabía su condición, sabía perfectamente que era alguien demasiado sumiso pero era todo un caso cuando se trataba de hacer amigos. Sabía lo mucho que adoraba tomarse fotos, lo genial que bailaba, lo importante que era TaeMin para KiBum. Si, porque a pesar de que no se podía notar, KiBum era dos años más grande que TaeMin, y que sabe perfectamente que éste último no lo recordaba, pero el fue su primer y último mejor amigo. Porque el mejor amigo de la infancia de KiBum no era nada más y nada menos que el mismo TaeMin. Y por eso cuando conoció a MinHo y se dejó caer ante sus encantos decidió alejar al menor del alto, porque sabía que sufriría mucho si seguía con aquella amistad, cosa que MinHo aun no sabía.

Por eso cuando aquel día en que TaeMin fue grosero con sus amigos sonrió sinceramente al ver que aquel carácter del demonio aun seguía reinando en su amigo. Por supuesto, se sentía cobarde por no poder decirle a TaeMin de su identidad, no quería que lo odiase y por eso mejor decidió ocultarse.

Fue bastante el tiempo en el que vio cual fue la falla de su plan.

El no estar del todo enamorado de Choi MinHo.

Sus problemas seguían creciendo, al igual que sus dudas; "¿Y si TaeMin me odia si termino con él y le hago sufrir por eso?" No se preguntaba nada acerca del moreno, el sabía lo mucho que MinHo amaba a TaeMin, solo que no se quería dar cuenta, tenía la mente centrada en que estaba enamorado de él. Tal vez si los hubiese unido desde un principio no tendría aquellos problemas y dudas.

"**Tal vez"**

"**Hubiese"**

"**Solo eran palabras inexistentes agregadas a nuestro léxico"**


	8. Key Umma

Perdón por ser haberme tardado xd Hay miles de razones para que me haya tardado pero les diré que hay una en específica. Bloqueo mental… Sé que es tonto decirlo porque es básicamente una historia que yo misma viví XD Pero aun teniendo los eventos que sucedieron después en mi mente, no podía transcribir las situaciones en la maldito hoja de Word y anduve desesperada xD hasta que, ¡al fin! Palabras correctas y perfectas para este capítulo, ¡regresaron! Así que, Virginia hermosa, aquí está el capítulo ;_; ¡GO TO READ!

Abrió la boca desesperado para poder emitir palabra alguna pero sus intentos de procrear letras con su boca fueron detenidos por los brazos de Choi enredándose en su cintura.

- Solo duerme Minnie – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y levemente asintió mientras dejaba que Morfeo se lo llevase a sus brazos para que lo acunase.

Despertó de golpe con la frente sudorosa y el corazón en mano. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla… más bien, un recuerdo.

Vio a dos pequeños jugando, uno de ellos era él mismo, el otro era un niño de cabellos castaños, su rostro era inconfundible…

"**KiBum"**

En su mente resonó aquel nombre, y es cuando su mente dio un giro.

Se mareó y sintió pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos llegar a su cabeza.

**Key Umma**

**Taeminnie**

**Key Umma**

**Key Umma**

**Key Umma**

**Key Umma**

**Key Umma**

**Key Umma**

**Key Umma**

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, mientras los recuerdos seguían y seguían llegando a su cerebro.

Luego vinieron los sollozos despertando a MinHo.

- ¿TaeMin?... – Se talló los ojos y afinó más su oído escuchando los sollozos del menor - ¿Taem? ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Se levantó y acercó al pequeño a su cuerpo - ¿P-pesadilla? – el menor asintió y dejó que los brazos de MinHo se amarraran a su cintura mientras lo acunaba y besaba su frente, mejillas y nariz.

- ¡KEY UMMA! – El aludido volteó con los ojos sumamente abiertos, viendo al pequeño pelirrojo extendiendo los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"**¿Qué… había dicho?"**

- ¿Qué pasa Umma? ¿No saludarás a tu Taeminnie? – sus ojos se cristalizaron, su sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con alegría inyectada al cuerpo, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a los brazos de ese pequeño.

- ¡Minnie! – se refugió en el cuello del menor y sollozó.

Eso era un peso menos que cargar.

- Mamá… papá… sé que esto es un poco difícil de decir… de afrontar y aceptar… - tragó duro mientras, por debajo de la mesa, tomaba la mano nerviosa y tiriteante de JinKi – Cuando JinKi y yo nos conocimos… supe que el sería mi mejor amigo, que estaríamos juntos por siempre… que a pesar de ser desconfiado, yo me ganaría su confianza y nunca me alejarían de él… - Miró al mencionado quien tenía la cabeza baja y un tierno sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué nos quieres decir con eso? – preguntó su madre seria.

- Que… Me equivoqué en unas cuantas cosas cuando nos conocimos… estuve correcto al pensar que estaríamos juntos por siempre… que me ganaría su confianza y que jamás me alejarían de él… pero no cuando pensé que seríamos mejores amigos… - su madre solo le miraba esperando a que siguiera – Mamá, papá… S-soy homosexual y… JinKi es mi pareja – soltó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color rojo intenso.

No escuchó respuesta alguna de parte de su madre o tal vez de su padre.

- Tienes razón JongHyun… - dijo su madre con voz quebrantada – Jamás te alejarán de él – por un momento pensó que lo aceptarían, se alegró… pero su felicidad duró poco – porque te vas de esta casa – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sus ojos se iban cristalizando. Soltó una lágrima al escuchar un sollozo proveniente de JinKi.

- ¿Q-qué?... ¿P-por qué…-

- ¡Vete! ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Saber que mi hijo me mintió estos años? ¿Sabes que esto dañará la reputación de los Kim? ¡Anda! ¡Cámbiate el apellido por otro que no sea este! ¡Aléjate! H-hazlo… p-pero solo vete de aquí… -

La tristeza se fue y apareció la rabia.

- ¡BIEN! ¡ME CAMBIARE EL APELLIDO SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN! ¡ME CAMBIARE EL APELLIDO A LEE! – el grito resonó por toda la casa, JinKi alzó la mirada y comenzó a llorar más – El no me desperdicia como ustedes lo hacen, el me ama… y ustedes no… Vámonos JinKi – el mayor asintió y tomó la mano de JongHyun, tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron aquel lugar.

- No puedo hacer esto Jjong… - musitó JinKi ya fuera de la casa.

- No, no, no, no, no… No digas eso JinKi, n-no ahora –

- Tus padres te odian por mi culpa… s-será mejor alejarnos – comenzó a caminar pero el brazo de JongHyun en su cintura se lo impidió.

- No te alejes de mi… sin ti… mi vida apestaría… te necesito… te quiero… no… Te amo… -

- Jonggie – se volteó y miró su rostro, lo examinó como si fuese la primera vez que se conocieran.

El menor tomó el rostro del castaño y fundió sus labios en un beso, recorrió toda la extensión con su lengua, remarcando sus perfectos labios y haciendo jadear al mayor para adentrarse en aquella cavidad caliente y húmeda. Sus lenguas forcejeaban luchando. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente, se movían con tal perfección y lentitud, que ninguno quería separarse.

La respiración entrecortada de los dos hizo que se separaran.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida JinKi… te amo –

- Yo te amo más – sonrieron mientras juntaban sus frentes y volvían a besarse.

Se miraban el uno al otro, con seriedad en los ojos.

- ¿Me perdonas? –

- Está bien… total… nada cambiará en nosotros… -

- Si… Cuídate TaeMin… -

- Igualmente… MinHo… -

A paso pesado se fue caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, sintió unas pisadas detrás de él y volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿TaeMin hyung? –

- Oh… ¿Kai?... –

- ¡Hyung! – ambos sonrieron y corrieron hacia el otro abrazándose con ternura.

- ¡Te extrañe mocoso! – dijo TaeMin mientras le revolvía los cabellos al menor.

- ¡Ja! El mocoso es el otro – contestó Kai mientras se arreglaba los cabellos.

- Buuu –

- Y a pesar de todo aun te comportas como un niño hyung –

- Es tu culpa Jong In, tus encantos de maknae me han pegado lo infantil –

- Si, pero mírame, que ya he madurado – y le sacó la lengua.

- Babo… -

- Bueno, pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida estos dos años sin mí –

- Pues… hay muuuuuuuuuuuuucho que contar – dijo el mayor frunciendo los labios en el "muuuuuuuuuuuuucho", gesto que al menor le pareció infantil pero tierno.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó curioso Jong In.

- Como que… Encontré de nuevo a Key Umma – el menor abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Key Umma?! – el mayor asintió.

- Sip… Key Umma – dijo sonriendo y mirando detrás de Jong In, al rubio con MinHo haciendo tiernos pucheros.

"**Te encontré…"**


End file.
